


Warmest Winter

by Hiromachi



Series: The SayoLisa KPOP Tetralogy [4]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, not angst but some sads in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiromachi/pseuds/Hiromachi
Summary: The year is about to end, but it didn't feel as cold as usual.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Series: The SayoLisa KPOP Tetralogy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Warmest Winter

Everything passed by quickly, with failures and mishaps coming along the way. It didn’t stop our power couple from coming through, they pushed through everything that came at them despite the difficult and rash decisions that they had to make. It’s near the end of the year too, it’s all coming to a close and by the next they’re already graduating from school. It’s a weird thought to come across, but they’ll surely continue even if they’re all separated.

Right?

They all hope to be, anyway. 

The sounds of a guitar and a bass playing together had merged in harmony, as the breeze of the winter wind was knocking on their windows. 

_Yeah, the best thing I ever did_

**_SAYO’S POV_ **

Brr.

It’s freezing outside right now, the temperature was dropping fast and my hands froze trying to play the guitar. That’s normal in winter weather, but it’s way too cold to continue playing. I set down my guitar and look outside the window. It was starting to snow, and it was piling up all over the driveway. This’ll be a pain to clear up. Luckily, I have Hina here to help me out. She’d clean all of this up in a jiffy too, not surprising but at least it’s helpful. I think I should get up from the bed now…

_Rustle_

The hell was that? Something moved behind my back when I moved, and that something also let out a little snort, as if it were disturbed by my moving. I look to my right to see a red bass standing upright in the corner of my room. Since when did I have a bass? Wait. 

_Yesterday_

“SIIIIIIS!!!”. Hina tackled me onto the floor and we both tumbled to the entrance of my desk. It ended up hurting my back there. “Hina, can you be careful next time?”. I stand up to dust myself, my sister just closely following me behind. “Sorry sis~! Did I like, disturb you or anything?”. I wanted to answer with a straight yes, but that would be the old me responding to her question. 

“Not really.” 

“Do you love me as a sister~?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Gee. You’re not boppin tonight.” She pinched my cheek hard. I somehow did not feel the pain from the pinch-stretch. “Look who ate too much fries!” 

“We do not talk about this.” 

Hina laughs and mimics me, “We do not talk about this.” 

I sigh and put my hand on my forehead. I’m tired of this, but also not tired of this. This is just an everyday thing now at this point. I’m glad our bond with each other had grown strong again, but this is just ridiculous. 

“Anyways, I got something to ask you!” 

“What is it?” 

“Gonna hangout with Lisa-chi tonight?” she said, with a smirk on her face. 

“She’s coming over later.” 

“Oooh what are you guys going to do?”

“Normal things.”

“Wow! Not even bake?” 

“Baking is a normal thing, Hina.” 

This conversation was going to go on for hours, luckily Hina decided to stop and instead just pat me on the back. This was Hina giving an effort to be a wingwoman. _A_ for effort. “By the way, your phone keeps ding-ing. You better check your messages~?”

Hell, I completely forgot about that. I had been absent-mindedly not looking after Lisa over the next 10 minutes or so because Hina distracted me from actually trying to chat and look over her messages. I scooted over to my phone to see around 30 notifications of her trying to tell me to open the door. I feel extremely guilty now. 

I come up to the front door to see a shivering Lisa with her face painted red from the cold. My face turns into a frown as I let her step inside. “I-I apologize I didn’t see your messages--”. She turned to me with a little smile on her face. 

“It’s fine Sayo!” Lisa says as she patted my back gently. “At least it’s warm in here…” 

I felt bad, like REALLY bad. I couldn’t imagine for the last 10 minutes that Lisa was standing outside waiting for me to answer the damned door. If only if Hina did not distract me during this time of the night, then maybe I would’ve answered earlier. Hmph. 

I wasn’t noticing Lisa dragging me onto the sofa, sitting herself and myself down on it. “Are you disappointing yourself again?”

“No.”

She pouts and then copies my answer, “No.” Lisa rubs my head gently, and I slowly succumb into putting my head on her lap. When did I become _this_ soft? Ever since the start of this relationship, I had begun to appreciate the little things more, the small things that bring me joy, and this was one of them. It would be quite embarrassing to look at if the other members were here, catching us in a moment of bliss. It’s a whole other blessing that it’s just Hina here (I hope she did not take any pictures.) in the house and that our parents were away for a business trip for the time being. 

As of now, my eyes began to droop, Lisa was soothing me and she still kept rubbing my head in a nice relaxing way. She started to hum as well. It’s like a siren singing a lullaby to lure me into crashing into rocks and letting me sink into the deep blue water. A siren’s sound… 

“Sayo,” her voice called out to me, “Don’t fall asleep! We still have to practice don’t we?”

“Ahh, yeah…” I yawn and rub my eyes, then slowly get up. “Apologies, Imai-san.”

I shake my head, proceeding to clear my throat, “Lisa.”

She laughs and hugs me tight, the warmness was radiating from her body. It felt nice. 

I subconsciously kiss her as I close my eyes, with her automatically following the kiss. 

Excuse you Imai-san, I learned how to kiss a lot properly this time, although she still remarks it as _it still feels like I’m kissing a dog._ Have you ever kissed a dog before, Lisa?

We break off the kiss and she stares at me, pinching my cheeks. “Alright, let’s get to practicing Sayo!”

“I-indeed.”

_Now_

Oh my God. I forgot that she had to stay here for a night because she had missed the last bus home. She was still sleeping beside me, so I decided to quietly get up from my bed. It’s a little tricky because she sleeps a little weirdly, but I can manage. Lisa sleeps so sweetly too. 

No getting into my fantasies right now, I need to prepare breakfast for the three of us since she was here, and if I can actually get Hina to help me out this time around with the food. I step outside my door and go to the kitchen, to see Hina already a few steps ahead of me, noticing that I was standing near the counter. “Good morning, sis! You need help making breakfast? A little special breakfast to say the least?” 

“You’re a pain. A lovely pain that I can’t live without. Come, let’s make a good breakfast that Imai-san will like.” 

I decided to make some quesadillas for us, I think that will at least fill us with a quick meal before we head out to school. This’ll do for the morning, and I’m glad my sister is out helping me here. She may be dense, but she’s a dense genius. 

“Hey hey! I got the ingredients set out!” My line of thought just deteriorated when Hina invaded my headspace. Okay, time to actually think about the food. 

“Do you have the recipe?” I asked.

“Yeppers! Here you go~” She slid me the piece of paper with the recipe on it. 

Let me read… 

_2 eggs_

_Hot sauce_

_Pinch of salt_

_⅓ cup cooked pinto beans or black beans, rinsed and drained_

_2 teaspoons butter or extra-virgin olive oil_

_1 tablespoon chopped green onion_

_1 tablespoon finely chopped cilantro_

_1 tablespoon chopped pickled jalapeño (optional)_

_1 medium (8″) whole grain tortilla_

_½ cup (packed) grated sharp cheddar cheese_

_Salsa or additional hot sauce, for serving_

Looks like this quesadilla was going to be slightly spicy, but I won’t make it that spicy. I swear, if Hina dumps a heap load of those jalapeñoes onto the board, I wouldn’t even be surprised. I just have to warn her when she does it. I hope she doesn’t, because my sister has a knack of dumping ingredients into the bowl and then mixing it all. Either it’ll taste really great or really uh, concerning. Although she did trick me once into eating carrots because it was so blended well inside of the food. 

“Right, Hina, let’s try not to make this too spicy, okay?” 

“Okay!”

Phew. We messed up once but we were able to finish it in time, because Lisa had just woken up. It actually didn’t take too long to make since someone was actually careful with the cooking this time. Thankfully, it was a breeze. 

A groggy-looking Lisa stepped inside the dining area, rubbing her eyes. She seems to be content though, with the scent of the food reaching all the way to her position. 

“Are those...quesadillas?” 

“Yes. Good morning, Imai-san.” 

“Good morning Lisachi!” 

Her smile widens, “Good morning, you two!”

_December, as we end the year together, I remember_

_Our memories pile up like the snow_

**_[DM WITH HINA]_ **

**_[12:34 PM]_ **

**Hikawa Sayo** : Where are you exactly right now?

 **BOPS:** uhm, at school? Where else???? 

**Hikawa Sayo:** I have a little request. 

**BOPS:** ohhhh? 

**BOPS:** which is???

 **Hikawa Sayo:** May we handle another astronomy event?

 **BOPS:** :00000000000

 **BOPS:** whys that 

**Hikawa Sayo:** Uh..

 **Hikawa Sayo:** Hanging out with Imai-san. 

**BOPS:** STOP SAYING HANGING OUT 

**BOPS:** IT’S DATING 

**BOPS:** GEEZ YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN DATING FOR MONTHS 

**BOPS:** ALMOST A YEAR EVEN

 **BOPS:** N U’RE LIKE 

**BOPS:** Oh. We’re just hanging out 

**BOPS:** STFU FOR REAAAAAAAAAAAAAL

 **BOPS:** anyways im gonna text her 

**Hikawa Sayo:** Stop texting my girlfriend 

**BOPS:** our girlfriend ;) 

**BOPS:** jk jk don’t kill me 

**BOPS:** anyways ok @ ur req just tell me l8r abt the stuff or whatever 

**BOPS:** byeeeeeeee

 **Hikawa Sayo:** Wait Hina

 **Hikawa Sayo:** Damn it. 

I roll my eyes and look up from my desk. I was already setting up the preparations for the next astronomy event, since I had already asked Tsurumaki-san about our event since last week. I was just waiting for Hina’s response so it could be set out easily. I know she could get permission today because she’s a genius who somehow finds a way to make things push through. I didn’t see that Shirokane-san had been looking at me for a few minutes now. 

“Hikawa-san…we’re really pushing through this today?”

“Certainly.” 

“Is this event because of Imai-san?” 

“Pfft. No.” 

“You should tell her, Hikawa-san.” 

I shrugged, I was starting to fluster in front of Shirokane-san. Damn it, not now. 

I don’t like being embarrassed in front of people that’s not Lisa or Hina. _When will this end._

“Well, Hikawa-san, your sister has been telling me some stuff about Imai-san lately.” 

“Ah?” 

“You should find out by yourself Hikawa-san ^^”

“How did you say that in real life?” 

I went over to the table and picked up my phone again, going through my SMS to check the last time we had talked. It was earlier this morning about school and how I was planning to do another star gazing activity with Haneoka. 

**_[DM WITH LISA]_ **

**_[12:40 PM]_ **

**Hikawa Sayo:** Lisa, good afternoon.

 **Lisanee:** Good afternoon Sayo!

 **Lisanee:** is there something you wanna talk about? 

**Hikawa Sayo:** You are still available later right?

 **Lisanee:** of course!

 **Lisanee:** plus we’ll get dismissed early :3

 **Lisanee:** the rest of roselia can come too right??? 

**Hikawa Sayo:** of course.

 **Hikawa Sayo:** why wouldn’t they be? 

**Lisanee:** you righhhht

 **Lisanee:** but I take it you wanna spend time alone? 

**Hikawa Sayo:** Maybe.

 **Lisanee:** aww 

**Lisanee:** you can be straight up about it y’know?

 **Lisanee:** anyways I gotta go, I gots classes :3

 **Lisanee:** I’ll see you later! 

“Perhaps I notice now, Shirokane-san.” I said, pitifully looking at my phone. I think I have to be more upfront with my emotions, I just don't know how to do that. We’ve been dating for months, like what Hina said in our messages. I still have been very secretive about what I wanted from the relationship like an idiot because I didn’t know how to approach her properly. My mind keeps jumbling up the words that I want to ask and then it ends up never getting asked in the first place, then me just forgetting the whole entire thing at the end. Now that I see it more now, it feels like she’s a bit disappointed. I feel bad for myself, and my conscience trying to help me through it even though it’s absolutely useless. I pouted to myself as I thought about it more. 

“I-I don’t have any really legitimate advice but..” Rinko started, “Maybe y-you should be a lot more open to Imai-san..” 

She’s right. That’s what relationships are supposed to do, making you more open to your significant other. It’s been really hard for me to do that, I don’t know how to be upfront. 

“Much appreciated that you told me this, Shirokane-san. Excuse me, I think I’ll be heading out in awhile.” 

“Good luck to you H-Hikawa-san!” 

_So many words I saved for you linger in my mind_

_It makes me nervous_

It was nearing evening already, and the preparations for the event are almost complete. There were a lot of people last time, hearing from the others that there were more that were going to come due to their interest in the stars. Someone taps me from behind and I look back to see who it is. 

“Hey hey hey, look who’s here!” Hina giggled and circled around me then hugged me afterwards. “Hiya big sis! You’re done setting it up already?” 

“Indeed, why would I not be?” 

She laughed and gave me a hard slap on the back. “Just expected from big sis!”

“Ow.” 

“Sorry sorry! Well? Since we’re all done, whaddya wanna do while waiting for everybody else to come?” 

I stared at her, am I going to bring it up now? Or should I just bring it up after I talk to Lisa? So many thoughts are going into my head just because of this, my head is going to consider being empty right now. I do not want to have any thoughts. I should bring it up now, Hikawa Sayo. Stop being a coward. 

“Hina, I need some advice.”

“Advice? Again?” 

“Yes, sadly. It’s something--” 

She cut me off before I finished my sentence, “About Lisa-chi, right?” 

“Correct.” 

“Ahh, it is you not being open about your feelings too much because you’re afraid that you’ll fuck up someway somehow to the point Lisachi might avoid you if you say something very out of the blue?” 

“Why did you get so detailed there? But yes, that’s somewhat it.” 

Hina put on a thinking face, and to tell that she was thinking deeply, her eyebrows started twitching because she was actually thinking of how to help. Somehow because of this, I started to smile.

“Hey hey, what if you just stop being slightly cold to Lisa-chi! Stop with all those periods and formal language and whatever, or maybe just keep up with it in a more lovey dovey way!”

“How do I do that?” 

“What do you mean how? I think you got it all down sis, it’s just that you didn’t lay it down properly so you just end up confusing yourself instead of helping yourself!”

I frown. “I see.” 

“Miss me with that sad face! You’re seeing the whole of Roselia later right? Pull her aside and have some fun times, explore the school and what not! Just go have fun!” 

“I’d feel like you would do that to Maruyama-san instead of me doing it with Imai-san.” 

“Don’t worry big sis. I’ll be watching you real closely! If you ever need help I’m probably hiding behind a wall!”

“Very encouraging of you, Hina.” 

The hot chocolate was really stinging my tongue. I drank it too fast, unfortunately. Lisa saw me drink it straight away and she suddenly turned into a laughing stock. I’m embarrassed as hell now. 

“Hikawa-san, be careful when you drink your hot beverages…” Shirokane-san started, as she gave me a little ice packet out of her packet. “It’s fortunate that it’s chilly.” Minato-san added, slowly drinking her cup. I wish I was that careful too. 

It feels as if I suddenly had dog ears, and I remembered that I had wanted to spend time alone with Lisa during this event, but where exactly? This is a star-gazing event, but there’s a little open field where we could observe the stars from afar. My phone suddenly lit up, seeing a message from Hina. 

_You might wanna come down to the field! I set up a little something for you guys! Even cleared out the snow!_

Hina, you absolute monster. She’s fast. I only thought about that now as well. Wait, I’m not ready for this. I’m not prepared. What am I supposed to say? _Hey Lisa, your eyes look really green tonight._ I can’t say that! A billion Sayo’s in my head are on fire again. The office inside of my brain had completely malfunctioned now. My brain is officially no thoughts, it’s empty. 

“Imai-san,” I cleared my throat and gathered up my courage to approach my own girlfriend. “May we spend time together now?” Her face lit up to a thousand watts, her expression brightened so much she held my hand quickly. “Sure Sayo! Where are we going?” 

“Uh, to the field downstairs. I got something to show you.” 

“Really? What is it?”

“It’s a surprise.” 

I feel like something slapped my face when I said _It’s a surprise._ Apparently from looking down from up here, it’s a little picnic area and Hina put a mat over the grass that's all surrounded by snow. I’m getting second-hand embarrassment from seeing this. I want to straight up jump off into the snow and bury myself in there, never to see the light of day. 

I brought Lisa downstairs from the rooftop, leading all the way to the field where Hina set up this tiny little picnic for us. There was a small lit lantern in the middle of it, and a tea set that accompanied the light in the middle of the darkness. I suddenly feel sick, why the fuck did I ask Hina for help? Oh well, I appreciate it anyway. 

There was also a small little telescope beside the mat, and when we looked up, we could see the night sky clearer than any night before. It was a beautiful sight to behold upon, and I wish it was going to last like this the whole entire night. Unfortunately I only have about an hour and a half to hangout with her until we call it a day.

“Is there something you wanna talk about?” Lisa went ahead and poured us some tea. I go and take a small cup and sip from it, learning from my previous mistake of just chugging it all. 

“A bit, yes.”

“What is it?” 

She looks so determined to listen to me, I wanted to pop off and just say I’m really awkward and hoped this relationship lasts long, but that would be a cheesy way to do it, also I’ll probably say it wrong anyway. 

Out in the close bushes I see someone with the same hair color as me, taking note of my every move. 

Hina, you damned stalker. 

“Imai-san...Lisa. To be honest, am I a bit...awkward?” 

“A bit? I think more than a bit is appropriate here!” She laughed. 

“I would really like to laugh right now, but I am genuinely curious.”

Lisa got the serious vibes from me, and began to tone down a bit into a serious nature as well. “Well, you are. It's evident in your messaging I guess? But it’s fine really! I just hoped, you know, we would be a little more comfortable with each other?” 

Yeouch. I felt that. 

“I deeply apologize for it..” I’m completely aware that I was being weird again, so I stop before I continue. 

“If there’s anything that needs to be fixed, Lisa… then I’m willing to change for that.” 

Lisa continued to sip her tea, then stopped to look at me. “What are you waiting for then?” 

“Huh?”

And with those last words coming out of me, It proceeded to be an absolutely lovely star-gazing event. 

* * *

**_[DM WITH HINA]_ **

**_[1:07 AM]_ **

**BOPS:** OMG 

**BOPS:** that was so cute 

**BOPS:** you guys are so wholesome!

 **Hikawa Sayo:** why are you still awake? 

**BOPS:** i should be askin the same thing tbh 

**BOPS:** why are you still up? 

**Hikawa Sayo:** just finishing up practice 

**BOPS:** usually when you practice I can hear it from my room 

**BOPS:** is that a lie? 

**Hikawa Sayo:** Goodnight, Hina

 **BOPS:** WAIT WTF 

**_[DM WITH LISA]_ **

**_[1:11 AM]_ **

**Hikawa Sayo:** You’re still not going to bed yet? 

**Lisanee:** eeehhh Yukina’s having her cat hunt right now

 **Hikawa Sayo:**??? 

**Lisanee:** She’s hunting for cats this early in the morning 

**Hikawa Sayo:** Why? 

**Lisanee:** I think I don’t need to explain that

 **Lisanee:** gonna go right to sleep afterrrrrrrr

 **Lisanee:** I had fun with you tonight!!!

 **Lisanee:** almost forgot to say :3

 **Hikawa Sayo:** Ah

 **Hikawa Sayo:** It’s no problem 

**Lisanee:** hmm be honest 

**Lisanee:** did you plan this whole thing just to spend time with me or?

 **Hikawa Sayo:** dbanjdsadhbasjdklad

 **Hikawa Sayo:** ahbshjiopmbahgvfcdswaerakshd

 **Lisanee:** sayo???? You ayt there??? 

**Hikawa Sayo:** Yes. 

**Hikawa Sayo:** How did you know? 

**Lisanee:** seems someone wasn’t sneaky enough when planning in the field were they? 

**Hikawa Sayo:** …

 **Lisanee:** hehehe 

**Lisanee:** anyways I’ll go sleep now 

**Hikawa Sayo:** Ah, goodnight Lisa

 **Hikawa Sayo:** I love you a whole lot. 

**Lisanee:** I love you too Sayo~

My heart just shot up a billion beats. I can’t go to sleep like this. I’m all too hyped up now to go to bed, so I just stood up instead and began pacing back and forth in my room. 

_Knock knock knock_

What the hell. I told her goodnight already---

“SIIIIIISSSS” 

“Oh my God. I thought you went to sleep?”

“Nahh, I just felt too boppin’ to go to bed, also I want to hangout with you!” 

“At 1 AM in the morning?”

“Yeeeess ma’am!” She plopped herself on the bed, I went back to sit down beside her, so now we’re just on the bed staring at the ceiling, in the dark. 

“Hey like, I got a random question.” 

“What is it?” 

“Have you been winging your relationship so far with Lisachi?” 

I thought about that for a long time already. I have been winging it the whole entire time, everything just seems coincidental or I was just completely lucky that day. The only time courage actually worked for me was when I confessed to her almost over a year ago. I wasn’t the one to be expected to make the first move, it’s either Lisa did it or Hina magically spilled the beans about me liking her. 

“I feel like I have been, yes.”

“Thought you were the one to come up with some concrete plan, sis!”

“Everything just seems like luck. The world is on my side maybe?”

She snorted, “You know who else is on your side?”

“You?”

“Ding ding ding! You’re right! I have been waiting though, onto when you’re going to do things on your own with Lisachi. All this time I’ve been helping out yet there’s something that’s stopping you to go reach to the top!” 

She’s right, I have been hesitating. I was afraid for myself to go overboard with the dating thing. 

“If you can devote yourself to Roselia, I’m pretty sure you can also devote yourself a lot more to Lisachi!”

“Hina!” I snarled. 

“What? I’m just saying the truth!” She hugs me tight and pinches my cheeks. “Look at that, look at what fries do to youuuuu! You should let Lisachi pinch these more!”

I hold my face together and blush, “Let’s not talk about the fries.” 

“For real though,” She stops playing around and looks at me, and copies a familiar voice, “You can bloom wildly to the top!” 

My face turns soft, “Thank you, Hina.” I appreciate the small and kind gestures that Hina gives out in these trying times. Maybe I should appreciate myself more as well. 

“It’s starting to get really late, we should go head to bed.”

“Uhm about that..” She gives this “ehe” look, that I should be absolutely concerned about.

“I accidentally locked my room.” 

“Are you fucking serious?”

* * *

**_[DM WITH LISA]_ **

**Lisanee:** Sayo? 

**Lisanee:** sayo are you awake 

**Lisanee:** hey hey

 **Lisanee:** the love of my life

 **Lisanee:** ansswwerrrr

 **Lisanee:** ok you’re online now you must seeeeeeeee

 **Lisanee:** the lighhht

 **Hikawa Sayo:** It’s 7 in the morning..

 **Lisanee:** But you’re usually up at this time!

 **Hikawa Sayo:** It’s the weekend. 

**Lisanee:** I know! But you still wake up this early!

 **Hikawa Sayo:** I just slept late.

 **Lisanee:** oh? You said you were going to sleep after I did 

**Hikawa Sayo:** Hmph. 

**Hikawa Sayo:** A certain someone was up and locked herself out of her own room

 **Lisanee:** hina wtf LMAO

 **Lisanee:** anyways 

**Lisanee:** u might wanna check the big groupie gc 

**Lisanee:** Everybody there is talking about something good 

I sleepily had to turn on the light on my desk because I still had the curtains closed. I don’t want the natural light to come shine through my room right now. My phone’s brightness was burning my eyes so I just turned on the lamp light instead. 

**_[The Big Groupie GC]_ **

**_[7:33 AM]_ **

**Starseeker:** Wow! A hotsprings trip! For real?

 **Tsunderisa:** Ah finally, to relax.. 

**Meesakee:** same.. 

**Hikawa Sayo:** oh?

 **Lisanee:** knew you would be interested!

 **Tsunderisa:** oh hey Sayo!

 **Tsunderisa:** we were just talking about how Kokoro was giving us all a free trip to the hot springs tomorrow!

 **Hikawa Sayo:** hot springs….

 **Meesakee:** Can’t stop thinking about it too huh? 

**Hikawa Sayo:** it beats the winter cold, so.. 

**Cheesato:** so anyway

 **Cheesato:** who the hell changed my name 

**Holy Kaoru:** Not me, my princess!

 **BOPS:** lmao

 **Ayacry:** rip Hina we will miss you :<

**Breadlord:** ripppp 

**Mayayay little butterfly:** goodbye hina we wont have a legit crackhead anymore :(

 **Cheesato:** I’m not going to kill her wtf 

**Cheesato:** I would get killed first by Sayo-san here 

**Cheesato:** that or she would kill Hina herself 

**Hikawa Sayo:** the latter. 

**BOPS:** that’s not boppin :( 

**YAY!:** HELLO EVERYONE!!

 **YAY!:** is everyone settled for tomorrow?

 **Ran away:** yep!

 **Starseeker:** you betcha!

 **Yukinyan:** Absolutely. 

**CHOO-CHOO:** Fine. I’ll join this one!

 **RAYER:** Good for you CHU2!

I walk back to my bed to have some more shuteye. I want to go to the hot springs already. A day to relax in hot water, and the next day being a break from school for the month. Such a blissful feeling. A little notification ringed up my phone, so I rolled over to see what the notification is all about: 

_Anniversary_

Anniversary? Of what exactly? 

I scroll down more, to see: 

_Anniversary, day you confessed!_

Oh my goodness. Oh. That completely did not cross my mind! Tomorrow! Anniversary! Is this why Lisa told me to go along with the hot springs trip? But that’s with everybody else! All the bands are going to be there and I’m going to try and spend my time with Lisa alone? Unbelievable. I can’t do that, or can I? 

I can find the perfect spot for us to just dwell alone and relax for the rest of the day. Such a thought, indeed. I shall not let myself get carried away. What if she has something in store for me and I totally didn’t know because I, stupid Sayo, had forgotten that tomorrow was the day I had confessed to Lisa in the first place!

I wanna slap myself into a million pieces right now, seriously. I actually got from bed and dressed myself up, getting myself ready for a little trip to the mall. Lisa is a gyaru, so I know she would appreciate something fashionable, or I should buy her new baking materials since hers looks a little worn out. What to buy …..

“You’re looking busy, sis!” Hina was outside my door, watching me pace inside of my own room. “How many times have I told you to knock?” 

“I decide to come here on my own accord! Are you gonna go out? Can I come along?” 

“Maybe you can..”

“Is this for Lisachi?”

I pause, “How did you know?”

“I’m a wingwoman in my own ways! Also am kinda concerned since you kinda suck..”

“Your face doesn’t really tell me you’re concerned…”

“This is how I show concern!” 

Okay, this girl was going to help me shop for a gift (well, this can be counted as a Christmas gift too so it’s not awkward.). Supposedly it went well and we found something to actually give that’s under the budget. Wrap it up and give it a good ribbon, then give it to Lisa. She’ll be like _wow Sayo did you really get this for me? Thanks a lot!_

I wish it was like that. 

“You’re overthinking it again~” My sister hopped in front of me, suddenly fully dressed for going out. “I’ll come with you and help you out!” 

“I’ll treat you to the arcade after helping me out Hina.” 

“FOR REAL?! THANK YOU SIS!” She tackles me, bringing both of us to the floor.

“I swear, you're a pain in the ass, but a necessary pain in the ass.” 

This was going to be a weird ride. 

_Used to feel lonely and empty_

_But my December is no longer lonely_

**_LISA’S POV_ **

Sayo keeps sending me pictures of dogs right now. Why was she outside in the first place? It’s just Saturday, and she’s usually just at home chatting to me and practicing on her guitar. I had been at home just lounging around and practicing on my bass. Come to think of it, yesterday felt like it wasn’t a real day. I ended up kissing Sayo because she felt she was being awkward. It was a moment of euphoria, it was surreal yet, it actually happened. Man, I love this!

I can’t deny though, I wished Sayo would be a little more open about herself especially that we were now in a relationship with each other. 

I am happy though, with this. I’d rather have this instead of me loathing about how I couldn’t do this one riff on the bass for the tenth time. I needed to go downstairs to the kitchen to bake some cookies for tomorrow, to share! Although, I do remember that I needed a new set of baking equipment because mine’s gonna get worn out soon.

I think I can buy it right after tomorrow’s trip to the hot springs! Not a problem there. Now that I think about it, I should remember what happened yesterday before all the star-gazing event stuff, especially with Yukina. 

Hmm.. 

_Yesterday_

“Lisa.” Yukina called out to me all of a sudden while we were walking on the way to Hanasakigawa Highschool, I stopped myself from walking on the way to see that there was a cat that had distracted her on the way. 

“Hey we’re going to be late because of you!” 

“It’s a cat. I can’t resist this.” The cat purrs from Yukina’s petting, it’s tail starting to hug her legs. 

“There’s something else that I need to bring up though. About Sayo.” 

“About Sayo? Why?” 

She carried the cat onto her arms and cuddled it slowly.

“Well, in my opinion, it feels like Sayo isn’t trying to overburden herself with loving you, and then she ends up doing nothing..” Yukina started, sitting down on a bench nearby, then she signaled me to sit down beside her as well. 

“That’s just my opinion anyways.” 

I frowned, it seems like Yukina saw it the same way. I want to improve our relationship with one another, but I can’t figure it out well either. I also don’t want to overdo it and make Sayo think that I was being an absolute weirdo. We were possibly just thinking the same thing, so it ends up becoming stale. 

Ah, I don’t want to think about that. It’s been working well so far despite the ups and downs that we had endured as a band, as friends and as lovers. It just seemed really flat. The fact that Yukina is also seeing this deeply concerns me. I know she’s my best friend but I don’t open up about this since I didn’t want to disturb her quiet cat family life with Ran. I need to open up though, after all she is my childhood best friend. I can’t keep quiet all the time.

“You’re not also doing anything about it too, right? I can help you.” I looked at her with this sense of determination coming from her aura. 

Wait a minute, as if I did not help her too with her confession with Ran!

“I’m technically returning the favor.” 

I thought about it real quick. Yukina was going to help me with this relationship, good? Bad maybe? Gonna turn out horrible? That’s the worst case scenario. I’m going to think about how she had been smiling more because of her girlfriend. I need to make Sayo feel the same way. For her to smile more, that’s all I really want, more than the cuddles that I keep asking for her daily. Ever since we started Roselia, Sayo had been acting a little more kind and a little more soft day by day, with all the twin sibling reformation and shit. It was awesome to see, 

And then with the confession surprise that we all didn’t expect. I didn’t expect it the most since I thought it was just going to be an ordinary hangout between two really good friends who like playing their instruments. It suddenly turns into a confession scene with the rest of the Roselia members seeing us in awe. 

Going back to it all now makes it seem like a nostalgia trip even though it had only been almost a year since it happened. Old things fell out of place and got replaced by new ones, and newer memories that looked nice to look back upon. 

“Hey, Lisa, we should get going.” She says as she lets the cat down. 

“Oh right right! Sorry I got caught up with my head again~”

_Now_

Yukina told me that she was going to help me with everything that was going to happen from then on, to return the favor that I helped her beforehand. It was going to be a new sight to see from Yukina because she had no experience prior to this. I haven’t either, but I just know how to do it y’know. I still had to make cookies for tomorrow as well. Mayhaps I should invite Yukina over for a little beta testing for the cookies. 

I think I should cook more than cookies too, since they said that they’ll have lunch before they continue on going to the mountainside to go to Kokoro’s cabin. Damn, that girl is rich. If I had her riches I would have probably bought a cat for Yukina by now, and also cosmetics for Sayo’s NFO character. 

You know what, maybe I should check the group chat. 

**_[The Big Groupie GC]_ **

**_[7:14 PM]_ **

**Meesakee:** Someone is gonna cook lunch right? 

**Demon Lord Ako:** yup! Lisa-neechan is!

 **Tsunderisa:** finally, something that is not takeout

 **Bunny Lord:** we have something that’s not takeout 

**Breadlord:** same tbh 

**Ran away:** we just go to tsugu’s cafe for food 

**Tsuguwumi:** at least there’s a little variety this time? 

**Tsuguwumi:** not just sweets 

**Hikawa Sayo:** and coffee.

 **Tsuguwumi:** You have had enough coffee today, Sayo-san ^^ 

**Lisanee:** hey..

 **Hikawa Sayo:** I think I will go now.

 **Breadlord:** SHE LITERALLY FUCKIN RUNS AWAY LMAO

 **Breadlord:** staying invisible doesn’t help !!!!

 **Hikawa Sayo:** Why do you know that?

 **Breadlord:** ran ran here does it all the time 

**Breadlord:** to ignore me 

**Breadlord:** I figured it out when I saw it at school 

**Ran away:** ugh 

**Breadlord:** yeah whatever loser 

**Lisanee:** I’ll go make some simple bento meals, so at least when we get to the cabin 

**Lisanee:** You’ll still have some room for food ^^ 

**Lisanee:** and snacks on the way 

**Lock:** sounds exciting! 

**Mas-key:** Food..

 **Tomoi-ko:** Food..

 **Mas-key:** another food battle, Tomoe? 

**Fueenguin:** wait what’s happening 

**Tsunderisa:** you don’t need to see 

**Yukinyan:** _@Lisanee_

 **Yukinyan:** would you mind checking your dms 

**Lisanee:** okay!

**_[DM WITH YUKINA]_ **

**_[11:21 PM]_ **

**Yukinyan:** Are you cooking right now? 

**Lisanee:** just baking 

**Lisanee:** gonna cook tomorrow so the food is still fresh 

**Yukinyan:** I’ll see you tomorrow then.

 **Lisanee:** wait what yukina

 **Lisanee:** Yukina??? 

**Lisanee:** HEY YUKINA 

**Lisanee:** YOUR LIGHTS ARE STILL ON

 **Lisanee:** nvm you shut them off 

Right, it was just going to be me, my best friend and some food tomorrow morning in preparation for lunch. Huh, I was going to go to bed tonight, but then there was someone who I noticed with the online status still on. She’s still probably practicing guitar. 

I stood up from my bed and went to the other side of my room to pick up my bass and start chatting to her. 

**_[DM WITH SAYO]_ **

**_[12:30 AM]_ **

**Hikawa Sayo:** Still awake I see? 

**Lisanee:**!! 

**Lisanee:** yeah I am 

**Lisanee:** why are you still awake? 

_Lisanee viewed Hikawa Sayo’s story_

**Lisanee:** Sayo you can’t be staying up late playing NFO again!

 **Hikawa Sayo:** Noooooo…

 **Lisanee:** what do you mean nooooooo..

 **Lisanee:** go to bed!

 **Hikawa Sayo:** I’ll practice some guitar.

 **Hikawa Sayo:** then I’ll go to bed. 

**Lisanee:** may I join you at least? 

**Hikawa Sayo:** Of course.

 **Lisanee:** also stop playing NFO late at night!

 **Hikawa Sayo:** There was a limited event, I couldn’t resist. 

**Lisanee:** ah so you’re saying the other times you’ve played NFO

 **Lisanee:** there was a limited event?

 **Hikawa Sayo:** mm…. Good point. 

**Hikawa Sayo:** I’ll call you now, is that okay?

 **Lisanee:** of course!

 **Lisanee:** you are disturbing nothing but the void of my room 

**Hikawa Sayo:** Sounds like an Ako thing to say.. 

“Good morning, Lisa..” Her raspy voice was coming through the video call, as well as her sleepy looking self on video. It seems like she hadn’t slept in a while and forgot to take a nap midday. I keep telling her to stop going on that grind way too late at night, because even Ako and Rinko know their sleeping times, or at least they do. One of them maybe.

“Good morning~! Your eyes Sayo…”

“Hmm..” She was sleepily looking at her guitar, then at me. “How about…a story instead?”

I giggle and smile. “So you decided to go to bed now, right?”

Sayo nodded and she looked like she laid down on her bed, taking her phone and putting it beside her. She turned to me with her eyes starting to droop a whole lot. “Story?”

Her puppy eyes returned as she pleaded for a nice story before she went to bed. How can I say no to that face?

I heard her yawn from the other side, she was waiting for me to start. 

“Alright, a long time ago in Japan, there lived an old man and his wife…” I began, making my voice more soothe and soft as if it were ASMR. 

The story went on for quite awhile, until I observed that it had gone quieter. All I heard was the sound of the AC coming from Sayo’s end. I look at the screen to see a pretty sleeping face looking back at me. The girl had fallen asleep in the midst of my story. I glance at the clock in my room, seeing that it has been an hour since I have been talking. I guess it’s time for me to fall asleep soon too! 

I whisper into the mic so Sayo won’t wake up from too much noise. “Goodnight, sweet dreams~”

“S..sweet dreams my princess..~” A drowsy reply had come from the other side of the line. 

You’re really sneaky, Hikawa Sayo!

_The best thing I ever did_

_Was that I met you_

Apparently, it was just not Yukina that was coming over to my house today. It was Moca as well because she was interested in what food that I was going to make. I was going to make a bento-like meal with Hamburger steak in it, and I hope Moca doesn’t eat it all before anyone else gets to eat it. She can be a taste tester though, which I will greatly need. On the other hand, there was my best friend, Yukina. She sucks ass at cooking, and almost burnt my kitchen down because she did not look at the stove and the pot engulfed in flames. As much as possible, I would like her away from the kitchen and just let her stay in the living room.

There was no way I’m letting this girl inside of the kitchen, unless she was going to ask for cat shaped cookies, then I might let that slide. 

The doorbell rang, and it rang repeatedly. This is where I know it wasn’t Yukina that was at the front door, it was Moca. This wasn’t the first time it happened either, she almost broke the bell because she thought it wasn’t working. Turns out that the volume of her headphones were too loud. She apologized right after that, though. 

I went to answer the door and the first thing I saw was a Moca holding three bags of bread, right beside her was a Yukina that looked way too attached to Moca’s cat shirt. 

“You guys had a planned meet-up or something?” I asked

Yukina stopped being spaced out and replied, “No. It was just a coincidence that I saw Aoba-san at the bread shop.”

“Well…~ You were there because of the cats Yukina-san~?”

“Absolutely not.” 

“You really don’t have to hide it you know~” 

I clapped my hands together and they both stopped talking. “You’re here to cook with me, right?

“Yes ma’am~!”

“Of course. I want to help out--”

“No, Yukina, you stay in the living room.”

“Then what was the point of me coming then? I bought bread too..”

“You went to the bread shop because you actually bought bread?”

“And pet some cats.” Moca added. 

This was going to be a horrible 3 hours of my life cooking with these two dummies. To be honest though, I like the company. Sayo doesn’t get to hangout much since Hina always drags her along somewhere around the area and sometimes she would even come home late much to her demise. It was sad but also really funny because she would always rant about how she was going to miss playtime with Ako and Rinko in NFO. Just a little while ago too, she said she had some early preparations for the outing and that Hina dragged her off AGAIN. Poor girl.

Anyways, I was there with 2 dummies who have no idea what to do and they were just sitting there patiently on the couch and they were waiting for my instruction. 

“So, do you REALLY want to help me with this?”

Both stand up ecstatically, “Yes.” 

“Just...don’t burn the kitchen please.” 

_3 hours later_

“Smells...so good….~” Moca was coming up to me with the finishing touches. My goodness, it looked really good and it was really tempting to eat right now. Oh, why is Moca the only one here you think? Yukina passed out on the sofa because _Lisa, the ingredients exploded on my face. I think I’m done for today,_ then just left the kitchen and sat there watching cat videos. I took the platter from her and placed the food in little bento boxes for everybody to eat. 

“Hey hey Lisa-chan~ What’s that?” She pointed out a bento box with a small batch of cookies beside them. “Cookie dogs.”

“Those are for Sayo!”

“Ohhh...it’s been one year now right? Is that why you made hers extra special?”

“Huh?”

“Don’t be an airhead Lisa-chan~~ Moca knows the day where you guys got together~!”

Did I really just forget that? I just made this because I thought it was a nice gesture! I literally have nothing else prepared besides this. I need to prepare something more than this!

“If you’re thinking of making something right now..” Moca spoke slowly, her eyes gazing at me, “Moca thinks there’s no time, you can buy something on the way though~” 

That’s right. I can buy something on the way or else we were literally going to be late for the meet-up. A disaster is going on in my head right now, I can’t think straight, everything is a jumbled mess. 

“Lisa. You have been spacing out there for quite sometime now. We should get going or else we’re going to get left behind.”

“Ah yeah, I’ll be coming right up!”

_As the year goes by, little by little_

_So many things have happened_

The van that we were occupying was so spacious. It felt like I was riding a lamborghini. Everything here looked so expensive too, from the decorations inside of the car to the cup holders dressed in gold painting. How rich is Kokoro exactly? This is nuts. Right beside me was a sleeping Sayo and she was holding the little bag of cookies that I made for her. She said it was delicious and that she wanted to learn more baking so that she could return whatever I gave her. She’s so thoughtful outside of her mean-looking face. She had become more laid-back too, and it was just really sweet. I wanna cup her fry loving cheeks, but the rest of Roselia was up and chatting about, so those cheeks will wait. 

The van suddenly came to a halt, and everyone grabbed onto the sides of their seats. Sayo woke up because of the sudden stop of the vehicle and slowly fluttered her eyes open. “Huh..did the van stop?”

“Yeah, looks like they said something is blocking the way.”

Ako tugs me by my sleeve excitedly, as well as Sayo’s sleeve. She suddenly has this burst of energy that was going to be hard to get rid of, thankfully Rinko made her sit down and calm. 

“What is it, Udagawa-san?” Sayo sat up, rubbing her eyes. 

“There’s big fluffy dogs outside!”

Her eyes widen all of a sudden, a face I’ve only seen whenever she’s looking at puppy videos. “Dogs?”. Sayo looks all giddy, and someone from outside was signaling us. Looks like it was Chisato and the rest of Pastel Palettes telling us to go outside. Right, I should’ve mentioned in the beginning of this part that we were sharing a van with Pastel Palettes (which was a good(?)thing), so two dog lovers were here in this van and the dog caretaker told the dog lover to go outside. 

Anyways, it looks like it got Sayo worked up and all of us stepped out to see what was going on. 

Chisato was petting this nicely coated Shiba Inu that was sitting on the road, and she was ruffling its fur. “Sis!” Hina calls out, and immediately pulls her sister to the dog. I followed right after them to ensure nothing bad was going to happen, thankfully, that wasn’t the case.

Chisato cleared her throat and began to speak, “So, apparently the owner of this dog abandoned him midway--” 

“Excuse me?” Sayo stood up, “They shouldn’t be left out here in the cold.”

“Exactly why I’m going to ask if it’s okay for us to bring it along to the cabin.” she continued, “Well, I already asked Kokoro if it was okay but then she said if someone was going to keep it afterwards because they can’t.”

“Sis--”

Sayo, with a very mighty and confident look, goes on to say: “I will.” 

* * *

Now, we have this cute big dog inside of the van with us, and Sayo was happily playing with said huge fluffball. “Imai-san...fluffy... look!” she began petting it and its tail rapidly wags. It must be super exciting to have a cool owner like Sayo. 

“Lisa-neechan! You know that you get to have the dog too right?”

“Huh?”

Sayo perks up, nodding in agreement. “Correct.” 

“You’re saying that I get to keep the dog too?”

“We’re girlfriends Imai-san. It’s fair if we share the dog.” 

Rinko slid into the conversation and suggested something to us, “Maybe you should also name the dog…” 

“What about Taro?” Yukina added. “My reasoning is because it’s a large one.” 

“It’s a guy?”

“It has, well...those..” 

“You know that this is just a dog right?” 

_Though I don’t notice, it just keeps showing_

_My friends are teasing that I’m smiling from ear to ear the whole day_

“Ah, Lisa-chan!” Layer must’ve noticed me sitting alone in one of the balconies, since I was just vibing here and I was alone since Ako dragged me to different places and I’m tired as hell. She sat down beside me and just vibed along. 

“So, how are you?”

“I’m alright! Ako just dragged me into the arcade booth and told me to go win her this demon plushie.”

“Seems very typical.”

“Typical Ako.” 

“Well, how are you and Sayo-chan?” 

“We’re great! We somehow adopted a dog now because the owner ditched it in the middle of the road.”

“Harsh…” 

“So now we have this big dog in our room, chilling in there. You should come pass by to pet it!” 

She laughed and gave a pat on my back. “You greeted her, right?”

“Uh?”

“Anniversary?”

Damn! Why does everybody know about our anniversary! Did it reach out so far that it probably reached other bands by now? To me, this didn’t really seem like a big deal, or maybe this is as big as when Aya and Hina’s dating news came out and I just never notice because I’m usually in my world with her and I tend to forget that we were supposed to practice and all. I do know, and now that I’m completely aware of the given that everybody knows that we’re together, maybe my brain isn’t so fried and dead. 

“I saw that Sayo-chan got dog food from Kokoro-chan, so I think you guys are okay from buying dog food for the next month..”

“How big is it exactly?” 

“Really big.” 

**_[Roselia]_ **

**_[10:23 PM]_ **

**Demon Lord Ako:** They got really good gaming rigs here why is that 

**Hikawa Sayo:** Rich.

 **Lisanee:** rich? 

**Mage Rinko:** Rich 

**Yukinyan:** Definitely, being rich. 

**Demon Lord Ako:** I wanna steal it :/

 **Hikawa Sayo:** I don’t think they’d let you do that , Udagawa-san. 

**Lisanee:** Don’t steal anything Ako!

 **Demon Lord Ako:** you guys aren’t my parents!

 **Demon Lord Ako:** even though you guys kinda do act like my parents 

**Demon Lord Ako:** bruh moment 

**Mage Rinko:** You already have a good gaming rig though?

 **Demon Lord Ako:** this is way better.

 **Hikawa Sayo:** Still, it would be a crime to steal those things from the house.

 **Hikawa Sayo:** We don’t live here. 

**Demon Lord Ako:** damn can we get an F

 **Lisanee:** F

 **Mage Rinko:** F

 **Yukinyan:** G

 **Yukinyan:** *F

**_[DM WITH SAYO_ ** _]_

**Hikawa Sayo:** Lisa? 

**Hikawa Sayo:** Where are you 

**Lisanee:** in your heart 

**Lisanee:** jk

 **Hikawa Sayo:** But that’s true.. 

**Lisanee:** aahhh my heart go boom!

 **Lisanee:** love shot!

 **Hikawa Sayo:** aaah 

**Hikawa Sayo:** are you free right now? 

**Lisanee:** always! We’re just relaxing here anyways 

**Lisanee:** I’m just outside

 **Lisanee:** Feel free to drop by

 **Hikawa Sayo:** I will drop by. 

**Hikawa Sayo:** With Taro. 

**Lisanee:** Okay~~! 

**Hikawa Sayo:** I will be there in a few minutes.

Now, I will take this moment to reflect with you on how everything has grown so far. It’s been a year, right? Or maybe just 3 reads for you if I had to be specific. Everything had changed since then, for the better of course! Sayo had gone from big meanie to big softie ever since she got closer with Hina (and with me). This all started because I wanted Sayo to listen to some jams that I liked to listen to as well, and I just happened to share it with her during the right time. Now Sayo can’t stop talking about kpop groups and hoping one day she would probably see TWICE on stage (and even maybe them signing her guitar). It was a whole rollercoaster, you may have not seen a lot of the downs, but I’ve mentioned some of it in the duration of this story. Sayo was still awkward, and even until now maybe just a little awkward but she’s becoming more and more confident as time passes by. She began opening her feelings to us, to Hina, to me and just became a lot more casual than she usually is. It’s a big change, one small step for her, a bigger step for the rest of us. I can’t help but think though, everytime she smiles, I start to smile as well. Smiles are super contagious, and Sayo’s is definitely a contagious one. It got brighter and bigger too, which is something I should be proud of. Go Sayo! Give us love!

Everything seemed to settle down now, getting help from Yukina and Moca was definitely a pusher. I wouldn’t have been able to give those cookies without stuttering like an idiot. There also seems to be something that Sayo was hiding from me today, and seemed very dodgy about it when asked. I can’t really put my finger on it though, or am I just really dense? 

“Imai-san.” Sayo called out to me while walking the dog, instinctively I waved back and gestured to her to come over to sit down with me. The day was about to end, and the stars were shining bright again once more. I enjoy this atmosphere, even though it’s a bit cold. 

“I brought some hot chocolate, to heat us up a bit.” She placed it on this small table in front of the bench I was sitting on, the steam of the hot chocolate going to my face. 

“I also have another thing to give.”  
“Eh? What is it?” 

Sayo shyly hands me a little bag wrapped in a ribbon, looks away from me and blushes. “H-here…” she pecks a small kiss on my cheek and smiles. “Open it if you want.” 

I pulled the ribbon out from the bag, and it unveiled something that I had mentioned previously, new baking materials.

In fact, these were high quality baking materials. Like, those premium ones that shy you away from actually buying it. 

“Where did you get the money to buy these?”

“I saved up...since I heard you talking about it before.” 

I gave her a small hug and kissed her back. It surprised her for a moment, but her tension disappeared and continued along with me. This time, she doesn’t kiss like a dog that much anymore. I properly taught her how to kiss beforehand, and she got serious about it.

Her lips were so warm, and it made me warm from all this cold the winter had brought us, but this feels like the warmest winter I have ever had. Sayo made me feel extraordinary, in the midst of me thinking that I was the worst out of all of us in the band, when I thought the world would be against me. Instead here she is, my shining light on a cloudy day, and my sun on the coldest nights. 

We pull back from the kiss, and I put my forehead on hers. I muster up myself to go and speak. 

“You’re really warm, Sayo.”

“So are you.”

The dog barks and sits on our laps, this was ONE heavy boy. It is a really big and fluffy boy that Sayo likes so much. “This dog is so big that it fits on both of our laps.” Sayo commented. 

Her face was beaming with content and gratefulness, and I could say the same for myself. We were here sitting on a bench in the middle of the night, with a dog on our lap. It was a perfect night and the perfect feeling. 

Unconsciously, words escape my lips and into the air it goes,

“Sayo, you make me feel special.” 

She flustered and fidgeted. “Is that so Lisa?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t that be the case?” 

It was starting to snow again, but somehow the sky was clear. I could relax like this, and even fall asleep like this. Everything in this moment felt like a fever dream, but it feels like I have gotten closer to Sayo, and I want it to keep on going. I just want it to feel like this forever until we pass on. Time looks like it stopped and made us enjoy this blissful moment with one another. I was getting tired and really sleepy, but I want to end this with some notes before we go. 

Romance is hard, especially if you have never experienced it, and it seems that was the case for Sayo. There were a lot of things I didn’t expect, but I guess it’s an _unexpected_ sort of thing. It’s like how I used to make jokes about dating and then goes to show that I can actually date someone and not actually fantasize about it all the time without me confessing. From start to finish, I can say that this was something that I would like to experience all over again, in another life. But for now, I’m happy with this one. 

“Lisa?”

“Yeah?” 

“Can we stay like this for a moment?”

“...Yeah.” 

_The two of us forever_

_Let us never change_

The next morning came, and everyone was packing up to leave. I headed over to Sayo who seemed to be having trouble with putting something inside of a suitcase. 

She was sweating real bad and I could tell that she had been doing it for awhile now. 

“I can’t fit the dog food, it’s too much.” 

“Sayo.. are you for real?”

“...Unfortunately.” 

I laugh, “I’ll just get a bunch of bags from Kokoro and I think we’re good to go.”

“Will she agree?” she asked.

“It’s Kokoro, she’s rich enough to buy more.”

“Oh, that’s true.” 

The dog came up to us, and sat down.

“At least Taro can fit right?”

I smile, “Maybe, if that’s what you think!” 

* * *

It was a turn of events, funnily enough, and every story sadly has its ending. Maybe this is not the end of these two though, mayhaps in the future you would see more of them dwelling along with lyrics that they want to compare themselves to, singing along to a melody with a harmony that everybody will listen to. 

The music of both a guitar and a bass come together and merge into notes that are beautifully placed together, and their song continues to play despite any obstacle. A large dog dancing around to the beat, and with their friends joyfully playing along as the weeks have gone by. The piano and the drums accompanying the two instruments, with a voice that pleases the ears of many. 

It was a weird ride, but a happy ending to say the least.

_The best thing I ever did_

* * *

**_[WINGERS GC]_ **

**_[9:30 PM]_ **

**BOPS:** Ya’ll, that was bopping as heck!

 **Yukinyan:** I can’t believe you really re-told all of that 

**BOPS:** What can I say? I have a really great memory!

 **Breadlord:** Well, the happy ending at least~

 **Mage Rinko:** Cheers to that!

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR JOINING ME ON THIS RIDE!! I'm so happy yet now I kinda feel dull not writing anything else..  
> There's going to be more to come with these two, but maybe in a separate universe!  
> References are here and there, I hope you find them!
> 
> Songs:  
> The Best Thing I Ever Did - TWICE  
> Feel Special - TWICE


End file.
